


dog days

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist!Cora, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Dog Walker!Cora, Dogs, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia might be a little bit in love with her dog walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

> [ayrastark](http://ayrastark.tumblr.com) asked for: cordia + i hired a dog walking company and i’ve never met the person who comes to my apartment but they leave me really cute notes and they give my dog presents and i kind of love them because my dog does and ALSO one of the artists at this gallery opening is hella cute and i want them to paint me like one of their french girls AU
> 
> This was stupid cute to write.

“Allison, I have a serious problem,” Lydia said, tone dire. Then, after waiting the requisite time to peak Allison’s interest and terrify her in equal measure, she continued on, “I think I might be falling in love with my dog walker.”

Allison snorted. It came through the phone as an obnoxious crackle. “ _God_ , Lydia, I thought you got a bad haircut or something.”

“Sarcasm. Nice, very nice,” she muttered, picking up the organic dog treats she knew for a fact could only be bought at the upscale boutique uptown. It didn’t take long for Ariel, her spoiled-rotten, furry companion, to come skidding into the kitchen to beg. “I’m not joking, Ally. They bought Ariel Bow Wow Haus treats. This is the second week in a row.”

“Bow Wow Haus,” Allison repeated. 

Lydia could hear clicking, like Allison was typing on a keyboard. “What are you doing?”

“Googling, and—“ she whistled low. “They must really like Ariel. A pack of ten costs like fifty dollars.” 

“Trust me, I know.”

When Lydia’s workload had increased trifold at the firm, she’d hired a dog walking company to take Ariel out during the week. Everything was peachy keen, going fine, until she received a notice in the mail three weeks into her membership notifying her that her dog walker was changing to a  _C. Hale_. Lydia hadn’t thought anything of it—until she started seeing the cute notes around her apartment, gushing about Ariel and how well-behaved she was, and the treats and toys that had soon followed.

It was a Situation with a capital S. Not necessarily a bad one, but the allure of the unknown had Lydia’s imagination running wild. Some days she pictured a Wes Gibbins look-a-like toting her tiny dog in the crook of his arm; some days she pictured Emma Stone strutting down the sidewalk, Ariel in tow. Statistically, the chances of her mystery dog walker being anything close to either was slim. But one thing was clear, and that was Ariel loved  _C. Hale_ , no matter what they looked like. And that was enough for Lydia to love them (well, the idea of them), too.

“Lydia?”

Lydia blinked out of her thoughts. “Sorry,” she said, not really sorry at all. “We still on for that gallery opening tonight?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

-

One perk of Lydia’s job was that she was invited to openings, galas, and dinners on a regular basis. It was fantastic way to network and, because Lydia had no desire to stay in her lane, the more contacts she hooked, the better. The fact that she could bring her best friend along was just icing on the cake. 

“Lyds, this is black tie,” Allison hissed. “I’m feeling a little underdressed.”

Lydia looped their arms together. “Just follow my lead.”

The gallery was owned and operated by a snob Lydia had never bothered getting to know. It was on the smaller side, but had a reputation about town for finding brilliant talent nonetheless. Anyone who was up and coming wanted to showcase there as it was practically a guaranteed pass onto the walls of the upper crust of New York. And the artists, for the most part, didn’t look half bad, either. Tonight was no exception.

A gorgeous brunette was standing by a giant black and white photograph, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black pantsuit with last season Jimmy Choos, a scowl on her face. She looked as out of place as Lydia fit right in—she was exactly Lydia’s flavor. 

Lydia tapped Allison’s shoulder. “Who is  _that_?” 

Allison looked over her shoulder, and turned back to Lydia with a playful smile. “Why don’t you go find out?”

“Oh, I will,” she said. “I’ll be over there if you need me.”

“I’m a big girl,” Allison replied, snatching a flute of champagne off a passing tray. “Don’t feel bad about cheating on your dog walker.” 

Lydia didn’t bother with a reply, and instead floated over to the woman by the photograph. Before she could open her mouth, the woman turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. “Do I know you?” she asked.

Lydia blinked. “I don’t—“

“No, I swear I’ve seen you before,” she interrupted. Then, after a beat, her expression cleared from disgruntled into beautiful, clear understanding. “You’re Ariel’s owner!”

Lydia stared, one hundred percent stunned.

“I’m Cora,” the woman—Cora—said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Lydia took it and let her hand be pumped up and down. “I walk your dog? I know it’s creepy I recognized you, but you have pictures all over your hallway, and—“

“No, it’s fine,” Lydia said, warmth beginning to grow in her stomach. “More than fine.”

It was perfect, actually.  _C. Hale_  was _Cora_ Hale, the dog walker who treated Ariel like she was her own adorable pooch. The beautiful artist at the gallery was the dog walker she’d been secretly lusting after for months. What were the odds?

“So,” she started, “is this your first showcase?”

Cora nodded, smiling lightly. “I could—show you around. Are you here with anyone?”

“Just a  _friend_ ,” she replied, emphasis heavy. “And I’d love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com)


End file.
